Hard Choices
by blue echo
Summary: Choices choices CHOICES! Keitaro can't decide to stay at Hinata Inn, or leave for good. What will he choose?


Hello! This is blue echo. I decided to write a fiction for Love Hina. (My first one in Lovehina! Go easy one me! ^_^) It really is a good anime and manga besides some....parts. The romance and relationships are amazing how they intertwine and make love seem so complicated. I truly hope you enjoy reading this. Please leave a review if you have time!  
  
  
  
It has almost been two years since Keitaro Urashima set foot at the Hinata Inn. 'Time sure comes by fast...' he sighed. 'I can't tell if I made the right choice to stay here...'  
  
He could hear laughter outside. Su and Sarah were testing this new invention they created. Apparently, it had to be Motoko to be the victim. Keitaro winced at the thought of the female warrior's deadly blade attacks and hoped that he would have nothing to do with it this time.  
  
Soon enough, he could hear the familiar cry of Motoko's sacred sword attack being used. Quickly, he rushed to the door and closed it tight. He wasn't in the mood to be cut into pieces tonight. He sat down heavily on his bed and sighed again.  
  
"Is something the matter Kei-kun?" Mutsumi asked politely out of the corner of his room.  
  
Keitaro was startled at her sudden presence, but relaxed at the sight of her sweet innocence.  
  
"It's nothing," Keitaro replied, not wanting to worry her.  
  
Mutsumi smiled at him and said warmly, "You seem a little down in the dumps. If there's something wrong, you can tell anyone of us!"  
  
Keitaro felt for a brief second that he had made the right choice, but his thoughts were interrupted by Su and Sarah running into his room. Motoko came running in as well after them, using her sacred sword attack. Keitaro sighed, and thought he might have a slight chance of escaping.  
  
Keitaro quickly ran out of his room, and went downstairs. Shinobu was cooking dinner in the kitchen when Keitaro burst in and quickly shut the door behind him.  
  
"Oh, Sempai!" she jumped with surprise and shortly after blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry Shinobu." He hastily apologized.  
  
Shinobu turned a deeper shade of red as she stared at the floor, twitching with embarrassment. "Why do I have to be so shy?" she thought to herself. Keitaro, who was still leaning on the door panting heavily, was also deep in thought. He thought about cute little Shinobu and how she always tried her best to please him. If he left, he would surly miss her..heck, he was going to miss everyone.. Keitaro suddenly came back to reality when he heard the thirteen-year-old's voice.  
  
"Sempai? Sempai, are you alright?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Yes...." his sentence drifted as he argued with himself over to tell Shinobu about his problem or not. He decided not to, thinking it would most likely make her worry.  
  
"Oh ok. and um. dinner will be ready soon! I made your favorite!" she said, trying to lighten up the conversation.  
  
"Really? Thank you so much, Shinobu!" Keitaro thought that if his favorite dish didn't cheer him up, he was in trouble.  
  
Shinobu nodded slightly and abruptly turned back to the stove to hide her still reddening face. Keitaro waved and said good bye to Shinobu before he walked out the back door.  
  
It was a pretty chilly evening. He shivered with cold as he scolded himself for not wearing heavier clothing. He decided to take a brisk walk to take his mind off things, but he soon regretted doing so when he bumped into Kitsune.apparently gulfing down another bottle of alcohol. Keitaro tried to sneak away silently but unfortunately for him, he stepped on a twig, making a loud cracking sound. He then tried to sprint back to the house but Kitsune's familiar voice calling his name made him freeze in his tracks.  
  
"Oh Keitaaaaroo", Kitsune called out to him.  
  
Keitaro turned around and found himself face to face with Kitsune. A little too close for comfort, Keitaro stumbled backwards and tripped over a tree root. Kitsune giggled at his clumsiness and helped him up with her free hand. In her other hand was the bottle of alcohol she had been drinking before Keitaro showed up.  
  
"Want some?", Kitsune said while offering her alcohol to Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro refused politely and asked her, "Why do you always drink alcohol so much?" It seemed a pretty random question to Keitaro, and he wondered why he would ask her that. Kitsune merely giggled and continued to carry on with drinking her alcohol. Keitaro decided to leave and return to Hinata Inn then, leaving her with her drinking.  
  



End file.
